A plurality of tapered roller bearings is known from the prior art.
In the tapered roller bearings known from the prior art, the outer ring is mounted separate from the roller set. Here, the inner ring with the roller set is pressed onto a stub shaft. During the mounting, the roller set must be greased in the workshop.
A disadvantage in the prior art is that contaminating particles enter into the bearing interior, unsuitable greases are used, and a wheel hub has to be turned while tightening a central nut, so that the tapered rollers can be positioned on a supporting flange.